Gas turbine engines often use links between components at different temperatures. In the case of a turbofan for instance, it is typical that the engine core portion be connected to the bypass duct at the inlet region by a plurality of stator vanes which also de-swirl the airflow from the fan. However, particularly in the case of elongated turbofan engines, such as some axial flow compressor turbofan engines for instance, it was known to use link rods to connect the engine core to the bypass duct further downstream from the stator vanes. This can help stabilize the position of the engine core relative the bypass duct which, in turn, can help reducing compressor tip clearance.
There remains room for improvement in core links for turbofan engines.